


Hymn of Hope

by Anaya_of_Wolves



Series: Healing a Heartsong [5]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Best Friends, Friendship, Gen, Hope, Implied Soriku, Kairi and Riku talking more with each other than canon, Keeping hope in your heart, Male-Female Friendship, Mentions the Ending, Not Re:Mind DLC compliant, Post-Kingdom Hearts III, Sadness, Trying to find answers, slight loneliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22140463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaya_of_Wolves/pseuds/Anaya_of_Wolves
Summary: Kairi wanted to help Sora return back, to have her friends together once more after all that they had been through.  But she finds at that maybe that hope isn't something that can be achieved so easily.  But that doesn't mean that she can let her heart be lost in keeping that hope alive.  Even if it feels harder and harder each passing day that Sora is missing for him to return back, Kairi feels the song of hope in her heart that keeps moving her forward.  To not give up that Sora will return back, and that Riku will return back with him.
Series: Healing a Heartsong [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1277072
Kudos: 2





	Hymn of Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the Kairi-centric fic to go with this series. I knew that I was definitely going to write her one, since Riku had one. But then what kept me from writing it sooner was the placement of the fic within the timeline of the series. Finally, it reached a point that I thought would be good to have her view on what is going on and how she felt about things. I hope that I managed to do her some more justice than canon has.
> 
> Also, you all get to read and find out a little more about the forces at work in the story. I debated on whether or not putting them in the story and series at all as presented in this fic, but I decided "why not" and just wrote them in. It is kind of obvious just who is talking/not talking, and I hope that it didn't ruin the surprise for what is going on~ I don't think so, but I figured that giving it to Kairi's fic would also be another way to show that she is important too. In this series especially.
> 
> Please leave a kudos and/or comment if you enjoyed~!

_“Hope” is the thing with feathers -  
_ _That perches in the soul -  
_ _And sings the tune without the words -  
_ _And never stops - at all -_

_And sweetest - in the Gale - is heard -  
_ _And sore must be the storm -  
_ _That could abash the little Bird  
_ _That kept so many warm -_

_I’ve heard it in the chillest land -  
_ _And on the strangest Sea -_  
_Yet - never - in Extremity,  
_ _It asked a crumb - of me._

-““Hope” is the thing with feathers - (314)” by Emily Dickinson

_♡_ _~_ _♡_ _~_ _♡_ _~_ _♡_

Kairi could not really describe where she had been between the moment that Xehanort had taken her heart and her return to Destiny Islands. She knew that all of her friends, both old and new, wanted to know. They wanted to know, because Sora was still missing and gone without a trace of a clue to his whereabouts.

But really, she could not say where she had been, because there was nothing to speak of.

Nothing, but the persistent sound and a melody she could not recall.

Her heart remembered those two, but Kairi could not put into any words she knew just what the sound had sounded like or how the melody had went. The memory that there had been those two, before she felt Sora’s heart reach out to hers, was all that she had of what happened. Kairi saw in Riku’s face and especially his eyes how that really wasn’t enough.

Even if he soon comforted her, telling her that he was glad that she was alright and that they would still look for Sora, Kairi knew that Riku wouldn’t be able to lift that sad look from his face until Sora came back.

She wasn’t _upset_ about that. He was her friend, even after everything. Riku would always be in her heart, just like Sora was. Kairi also knew that he valued her as a friend as well.

But Kairi wasn’t blind, and she knew that look on Riku’s face and remembered when she felt the same.

Riku and she shared some things alike that they never really talked about. They probably should have, but now definitely wouldn't be the right time to talk about feelings in relation to Sora. Maybe there wouldn’t be a right time, at least not until their missing friend returned. 

Whenever that would be.

She hated not knowing. If made her feel useless, even though she knew that simply carrying the connection in her heart and hope for Sora's return was really enough for her to do. But nothing felt "enough" to her right now. Kairi wanted to do more to save her friend.

Kairi lingered about Destiny Islands more so than Riku after the initial shock and overwhelming sadness of Sora's disappearance drifted by. She knew he still visited, but seeing his silver hair from afar with others wasn’t a common occurrence. He told her that he was staying at the Mysterious Tower, looking for clues and answers. She told him not to worry about her, to try and find Sora to bring him home.

But "home" really didn't feel that way anymore. Not wholly at least.

Kairi sat at the end of the dock, an echo to a time before, and remembered the words she had once said here. How she had asked Sora if they could return back here once they were out adventuring on their raft. He had told her "Of course," and so she believed him. There wasn’t a doubt in her mind that Sora knew the right answer, because he _believed_ it was right. Kairi liked that conviction he had.

She believed in it herself then, thinking that distance couldn't stop them from returning back to their home.

But distance wasn't the problem anymore. Just empty spaces for her friends to be in.

Because she was back here, back home, and they weren’t there with her.

Kairi felt the tears slipping down her face as she stared off into the horizon of the setting sun. Sadness had made its home in her heart, and she didn't know what to do to alleviate it. All she felt like doing now was sit there and let it run its course through herself. Maybe it would help, or just allow her to simply feel for a few moments. She wanted both.

There were friends she could turn to now. To talk to or simply cry against their shoulders. But right now, Kairi wanted to be alone to herself to cry and feel the aching sadness of being alone.

And within those lonely moments to herself, in a place she called home for more of her life than the world she had been born in, a soft melody played in her mind and ears. It was soothing and truly incomprehensible to repeat. The melody simply was. Its sounds filled her and surrounded her with a softness that felt both familiar and foreign at the same time. Kairi didn't fear it, knowing the melody was trying to help her in her sadness.

She just wished it could help her out more.

But all it was, was just a soft harmony.

_♡_ _~_ _♡_ _~_ _♡_ _~_ _♡_

_The Light in her heart had been brave to have come here._

_ She is brave. _

_She is harmonious in sound. Such a soft song she is._

_ Yes, but her song is not meant to stay here. It calls out for another piece to complete the composition. That connection means that it cannot return to the Song. _

**_..._ **

_ I know. But her song will help him and them all. _

_How?_

_ Because the music out-sings all that threatened to silence it. Such a rare song that is to hear. That is why her song will not remain here and go back to the other songs it sings with. That is why his song will find their songs and help them all. _

_Will he though? Will his song be able to help them all? Or it is all for naught?_

**_…_ **

_I understand then. Silence, truly I understand then._

_♡_ _~_ _♡_ _~_ _♡_ _~_ _♡_

Kairi had been sitting on the steps just outside the Mysterious Tower with her knees drawn up to her chest for several minutes now. The quickly called together meeting that ended up with more questions about whatever that musical creature had been still lingered in her mind like a snag in her hair. She couldn’t get over hearing those sounds and finding out how badly it hurt that they still really had no clue as to where Sora was or had gone to. Just...more references to music.

Music seemed to be the only clue they were going to be given now.

Not that she really could begrudge any clue as to the whereabouts of one of her best friends. The days were passing by without delay, and they left everyone wondering what could be done. Mysterious clues weren’t helping with that dragging feeling of dealing with how time marched on regardless. But, simply, a better one would surely help them out more in their search. 

Or rather Riku’s search, since he really drove himself to find out and help Sora return home.

A soft sigh slipped past her lips as she rested her chin against her kneecaps. There was that twisting feeling in her gut again; one reminding her that she really wasn’t doing anything to actively help find Sora. Everyone told her that she didn’t have to push herself in finding him or that she couldn’t let herself believe that they wouldn’t be able to find herself. Kairi knew that and believed it, for sure. But there was still that doubt that would sometimes start up that almost was too loud not to hear.

Just as the doubts grew into an almost thunderous volume inside of her mind, there came the song again. The soft, calming melody that Kairi could feel helping her clear her mind from those thoughts.

They would be able to help Sora return home, because they were all waiting for him to return. Their hearts remain connected to his, because they cared about it. Nothing could stop their hearts from doing so.

It felt good feeling that, thanks to the help of the mysterious song. Kairi was no longer surprised or cautious against it. It always came to help her out of those emotional lows she often found herself being dragged into. It felt nice to think that something or someone was helping in their own way to help her. She almost wished to know what it was, to thank whatever it was.

But, for now at least, her heart thanked the soft melody with its light, returning the feeling of clarity that had been given.

A smile spread across her face as her eyelids slowly began to close. The peace returned back over herself felt so wonderful. She knew she may feel another bout of those darker feelings, but at least she knew that they wouldn’t be able to last long in her heart. It was a reassuring feeling.

“Kairi?” The door behind her cracked open as someone stepped out from the tower. By the voice, she knew it was Riku. A quick glance over her shoulder proved that she was right.

Her smile grew more, hoping for one to appear on his face as well, and she greeted back with, “I decided to stay for a little bit longer.” The smile didn’t catch on his face, though she didn’t mind that. Kairi could see how the sadness in his eyes lessened just a little bit and felt accomplished for helping with that. Any support she could give back was what she wanted to do.

Kairi patted to the space next to her before turning her head back forward. She didn’t know whether or not he would take her invitation, but she hoped. Hoped that he would sit with her, not to really talk about anything in particular, but to simply sit together and admire the magical scenery and sky around them.

Was that enough for friends?

There was a brief moment of silence, where everything felt like it stood still and waiting, before she felt movement next to her. Riku was sitting down; long legs stretched out over the steps. The smile on Kairi’s face grew even more. They still didn’t speak just yet, letting the simple act of sitting side-by-side be just that. Silence was its own comfort for them.

“I will find-”

“Riku,” she interrupted, now giving him a look of fond exasperation, “I know you will. You and Sora, you share a very close bond in your hearts. One that I know will lead you to find out where he is and bring him home.”

Saying that, voicing just how strong of a bond they shared, didn’t hurt as much anymore. There was still some sad resignation left, but time would help that. Some fairytales simply weren’t meant for everyone.

Kairi looked away from him before Riku could give her a soft, sad look once he realized she knew. But she didn’t want that sadness or pity. She wanted her friends to be happy and together again. She wanted them to be happy, because they made her happy. Nothing more was needed. She loved them already, as the people closest to her heart, and cherished them.

Softly, oh so very softly, Kairi heard Riku tell her, “Thank you.” It made her chest feel warm, knowing that her belief was helping him. He was searching for Sora, and she believed in him. That’s what friends did for each other.

The soft silence slipped over them like a warm blanket once more, allowing them to enjoy each other’s presence and simply be. There was no worry right now, no need to feel like something should be done. What was done was just simply sit and be. 

Silence afforded them that kind gift to the two keybladers that needed it the most.

For silence could not and would not last forever for them. The song of adventure was calling out to their hearts, leading them and guiding them to what must be done and where.

_♡_ _~_ _♡_ _~_ _♡_ _~_ _♡_

**_…_ **

_Are you sure it is wise to summon forth more? The more that play, the harder the music is to control. One cannot hear all the elements that make up the orchestra, and a mistake could be missed._

_ Softly, her song will be there for them. _

**_…_ **

_Are you silently agreeing because you don’t know or are you agreeing because you do?_

**_…_ **

_ That is your answer. _

_That’s not really an answer, though. That’s just...silence._

_ You really expected more? _

_...No, not really. Just more guidance to what is going on._

_ We are the guidance of the Song. There is nothing else left for us to do now but to wait and hear how it goes. _

_Of course, you’re right._

_♡_ _~_ _♡_ _~_ _♡_ _~_ _♡_

“Riku’s gone?” King Mickey’s voice sounded the most worried right now, which felt a little ironic to Kairi, since she was one of Riku’s best friends. She even noticed him looking over to her, worried. But she simply returned the look with a soft, sad smile and a nod of her head.

“It appears to be that way, yes,” Master Yen Sid answered, stroking his long beard with a furrowed look upon his face. He had been the first to know of the absence of the keyblade master from the Mysterious Tower. No magic he possessed had allowed him to ascertain Riku’s whereabouts. That drove him to summon forth the King, and Kairi had felt in her heart to come here as well.

Like a song, getting louder with each step she could take to reach this place in the Realm Between.

Once she had gotten her, the master had looked at her and knew that she knew something was wrong. He did not press her for the information on _how_ she had come to possess such knowledge, simply allowed her to wait until the King arrived. He did so within the next half hour, bringing along his own close friends. Both Donald and Goofy had looked worried and eager to know why the summons was done, but both their faces fell in shock in hearing the news.

“WAAAH-!”

“Riku’s gone too?”

Master Yen Sid nodded his head solemnly, and both the wizard and knight’s shoulders fell low in defeat. Here there were hoping for better answers and news than another friend disappearing.

Kairi knew how that felt, but she also felt something else in her heart. 

The moment back in her room on Destiny Islands, the first moment she felt the first few notes of the mysterious song in her heart, all the sadness she knew was going to come simply didn’t. There was, instead, a feeling in her heart like a hug. That feeling supported her heart, reinforced it with the strength to not let the sadness take hold and drag her down again. Then the notes carried her with a newfound energy to get up, get dressed, and head to the Mysterious Tower. It led her here, without missing a beat or lessening in sound. Once arriving, she spoke nothing about it to Master Yen Sid, just listening and nodding her head when he told her what happened.

It probably didn’t help the confusion of what was going on, but that is the choice that she made. The song wanted her to be here, to be here for her friends, and that’s where she was going to be.

“I’m sure that wherever Riku has gone is because of his search for Sora.” Kairi’s voice, soft but resolute, got the attention of the two friends of Sora and the king. They all looked to her with a soft, lost hope. But that did not last long in the face of her words and the smile she had. It was kind and caring but also unwavering as well.

“Did ya really think, Kairi?” Goofy asked, nervously fidgeting with his hands before lowering them back to his sides like he had been trained to do.

She nodded her head, the smile on her face growing just for them. “I do. Riku was trying to find Sora. We all still can feel him in our hearts, can’t we? Then, that settles it! He has just gone to go after Sora. They’ll both come back together then.”

Her words appeared to have the desired effect of raising their spirits. She could see that in all their faces that there was a brightening hope that turned into a smiling agreement. Even Master Yen Sid, who really didn’t smile or emote much, looked pleased in her words. Kairi could still tell that he didn’t fully understand and wanted to understand where Riku had gone. She did so as well.

But she also felt in her heart that he had gone to where Sora was, and they were both going to return back together.

That is what her heart believed in, and it sang back to the softening song that guided her here that same hope.

**Author's Note:**

> Visit [_my tumblr_](https://anaya-of-wolves.tumblr.com/) to discuss things if you would like~!


End file.
